Secrets secrets are ALWAYS fun
by gilmoreaddict
Summary: PDLD of course. It's a weird idea...Finn and Rory are secretly dating in season 5 and 6. give it a chance. chapter 1 isnt that great.
1. First glance

A/N: Okay, so Ryan and I were watching season 5 and he came up with this great idea for a fic. I know, I know, the boy is whipped (hehe) but I think that this might turn into a decent story. Thanks to Ryan for typing what you're about to read for me.

Summary: Throughout seasons 5 and 6 Rory and Finn are secretly dating while she dates the others. Sounds weird but give it a chance. And Rory's probably a little OOC but nothing too major I don't think.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda

0000

_Rory's POV_

I took the coffee cup handed to me and looked up just in time to see an unfamiliar brown-haired guy bump into Marty.

"Oh sorry," Marty apologized as I glanced the guy up and down. He was sort of cute but in a totally stuck up kind of way. You could tell just by his ugly dark red button up shirt and lighter red sweater vest that he thought he was better than everyone else.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" the guy asked.

I rolled my eyes seeing that my theory of him being completely stuck up was correct.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin," another guy said.

I looked up at the sound of an Australian accent and saw another guy with brown hair. This one had startling green eyes and I didn't want to look away.

"Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort," yet another guy said.

I saw that he's blonde and his arm is around some blonde girl. He was staring at Marty and I couldn't help but notice that this boy is also cute.

"Maytag repairman," the Australian suggested with some sarcasm in his voice.

I realized that he seemed stuck up but funny. I almost cracked up at the thought of Marty being a Maytag repairman.

I didn't really pay much attention through the rest of the conversation because I was too busy staring at the Aussie.

He looked up and his green eyes met my blue ones and I felt like I was falling into them. He was so adorable but in a completely different way than most guys I knew.

The blonde started to walk away and the Australian smiled slightly at me then backed up and turned around to follow the blonde.

The first brunette made a rude comment and finally walked away.

"I kind of hate those guys," Marty commented.

"Really? I can't see why," I replied but couldn't get the image of that guy out of my head. I couldn't help but wonder all about him and I really wished I had learned his name.

0000

A/N: Too tired, I'll let Ryan wrap it up.

Ryan's Note- Yes folks, that right there is my lazy girlfriend. And just for the record, I resent being called whipped. Just because I like a girly show and am willing to do this for my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm whipped. Right so we were watching season 5 of DVD (Lara got it for x-mas) and got this idea. So, this is just the exposition and setting all of this up and all that. It's gonna get better we hope. Please let us know what you think and if we should keep going. Thanks and God Bless. –Ryan

P.S. and if you've never read any of Lara's stuff before and are wondering why I'm doing all this for her read the Author's Note called Chapter 7 in Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Family. Peace.


	2. Secrets, secrets are ALWAYS fun

A/N: Here we go again.

0000

_Rory POV_

That night Marty and I were just sitting around but it was really boring. "Let's go to the pub."

Marty considered it for a moment then shrugged and got up grabbing his jean jacket on his way to the door with me at his heels.

We slowly wandered down the streets and ended up at the pub. We ordered some coffees and chatted for a while but I was sort of bored still.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and see if my new roommate is there," Marty said. I could tell he wanted me to offer to go back with him but I didn't really want to leave yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded and smiled kindly at him.

He returned the smile awkwardly and looked at me for one more moment before leaving.

I sat there and just took in the sight of this bar where so many people hung out.

My eyes fell upon a face that my head had been replaying all day. His green eyes were looking around the room while his two friends were turned opposite ways talking to sluttish looking girls.

His green eyes fell on me and I looked away immediately not wanting to seem like I had been staring.

"Hello," a voice said about two minutes later. It startled me but I instantly knew who it was due to the accent.

I looked up. "Hi."

"Rory was it?" he asked and I was touched that he remembered.

I nodded.

"I don't think you ever caught my name…Finn," he said sticking his hand out.

I shook it and smiled shyly, not used to attention from guys like him.

"Are you always this shy?" he asked sitting down in the chair Marty had just occupied.

"I don't know," I chuckled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I nodded and downed the rest of my coffee before getting up and following him out the door.

"So Rory, what's your last name?" Finn asked as we moseyed around.

"Gilmore. Yours?" I responded.

"Granddaughter of Richard and Emily?" he asked ignoring my question.

"The one and only."

"Morgan," he said.

I looked at him not quite sure why he blurted out a random name.

"It's my last name," he said as way of explanation when he saw my puzzled look.

I grinned at my stupidity.

We walked in a comfortable silence and I had time to consider the man walking next to me. He had struck me as a guy who was always completely smashed but he couldn't have had more than two drinks that night because he was almost completely sober.

"So tell me about you Rory Gilmore," he prodded.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not sure where to start.

"Anything…everything…something? Your major…your siblings…favorite color…I don't care," he said making me laugh.

"Only if you tell me about you as well," I stated.

"Anything for the beautiful lady," he grinned.

I blushed but thought for a moment. "My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third."

"Garrison Finley Morgan the seventh."

"I don't have any real siblings but I have a half sister named Georgia, but we call her Gigi," I said after another moment of thought.

"I have three sisters and two brothers, all younger than me. Elizabeth, Audrey, Julianne, William, and Chase. How old is Gigi and how old are you?" he asked making me think he was truly listening, which so many males are incapable of.

"Gigi is like two…what about you and yours?" I asked with equal interest. He veered to the left and sat down on a bench and I followed him.

"I'm twenty one and a junior. William is 19, Elizabeth is 17, Audrey is 15, Julianne, is 13, and Chase is 11," he rattled off.

"Wow…a kid every two years exactly," I commented thinking of the clockwork of it all.

"That's how my parents are…everything has to be perfect. They aren't that bad though…I really miss them," Finn explained.

"Where do they live?" I asked curiously.

"Perth, Australia," he said somewhat sadly.

"Not to be a stupid American but is that near Sydney?" I asked. I knew a lot about geography but I had never really studied Australia very much.

He grinned at my stupid American comment. "No, they aren't close. Perth is in Western Australia and Sydney is in New South Wales."

I nodded. "Favorite color?"

"Tickle me pink," he said and looked at me waiting for my answer.

If any other guy had answered like that I would have burst out laughing but with him I could tell that he was sincere. "Blue."

"Like your eyes," he said looking into them.

"Like my eyes," I repeated staring into his green ones.

Just as I would have liked him to lean in and possibly kiss me, he stood up and smiled at me. "May I walk you back to your room?"

I was sort of confused but nodded and stood up.

"Is this it?" he asked after we walked in silence.

I nodded looking at my front door.

"It was nice to meet you Rory Gilmore," Finn said bowing to me.

I grinned. "Likewise Finn Morgan."

He smiled and walked away.

I wanted to call after him and ask for his number or where he lived or some way to contact him but I didn't.

I went inside and dialed my house number; I wanted to talk to my mom. No answer I left a message then remembered that Mom had her date with Luke tonight. I glanced at the clock and saw that it must have gone well if she wasn't home yet.

I smiled at the idea of Mom finally being happy and being happy with Luke.

0000

The next day I headed out to hang up the posters of Asher, as Paris had asked me and to my surprise and delight, I saw Finn pass me with Colin and Logan following him.

I didn't want to make a big deal out of the night before, in case he didn't want me to but I followed them.

"Okay, Finn, last building. Please say it looks familiar," the other brunette was saying.

"Ahh, uh…" Finn said looking around. I couldn't figure out if he was trying to find my room or someone else's.

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar," the blonde chuckled. What were these guys? The three stooges?

"No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. This is where she lives," he said and walked out of my sight.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" I asked trying to get their attention and hopefully Finn's so that he would see me and we could talk again.

"No thanks," the blonde said dismissively and also went to my door.

"Hey," I said and saw them standing in front of my door. Maybe they _were _looking for my room.

"Don't put your number. Don't put your number!" the other brunette insisted.

"I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number," Finn said pointing to the blonde.

"That's my room," I said to the boys trying to get their attention again.

"Okay, put my number," the blonde said smiling cockily, making me want to throw up all over him.

"Are you sure this is your room?" Finn asked.

"I'm sure," I replied annoyed and upset that he didn't remember me. I thought we had connected the night before and had fun getting to know each other. Apparently, I wasn't very memorable though.

More was said and eventually Finn and his brown haired friend went up the stairs leaving me arguing with the blonde but I didn't really pa much attention.

I was glad when I finally went back in my room. I set the posters down and hugged Paris who was smoking Asher's pipe. I needed a hug too so I didn't mind comforting her.

I got up to find my phone and maybe call my mom when I saw a piece of paper on the floor by the door.

I bent down and picked it up.

_Rory Gilmore,_

_It was my pleasure meeting you. Sorry for the act of pretending not to know you... The saying goes, Secrets, secrets, are no fun yadda yadda yadda. But I disagree…secrets, secrets are ALWAYS fun._

_I'll be in touch._

I was completely mystified. This boy, while adorable, sweet, and kind was a complete mystery to me. He was like no one I had ever met, and certainly like no one I had ever dated…yet for some reason I couldn't wait to talk to him again.

I dialed my mom's number with a grin on my face.

0000

A/N: Questions…comments…concerns?

Ryan's Note- What she said. Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	3. Starting the Article

A/N: Sorry about the long time since the update, I've been really tired since I just started school again. I hope that this is okay, but it was really hard to think of something to write…let me know what you think.

0000

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. When I got out I got dressed then realized that my window was cracked open even though I hadn't left it that way.

I walked over to it and pulled it shut but noticed a cup with a piece of paper on it.

_Good morning beautiful. You seem like a coffee girl…_

_Until Next Time_

The paper said and I recognized it as Finn's writing from the day before.

I couldn't keep the smile inside as I read the note. I sipped the coffee and was caught off guard by how good it was.

Things were hectic over the next few days with classes starting and such so I didn't really get a chance to see Finn (much to my disappointment).

I had gotten back with Dean, but not because I wanted to…because I felt like it was my duty after messing up his marriage.

I really wasn't sure what to do about my lack of ideas for articles, it was driving me crazy, and then I saw the gorilla girl.

I couldn't really get it off my mind but I wasn't sure where to start in trying to find out what the whole thing was about.

I was lying on my bed with my laptop in my lap pondering just that when there was a tap on my window.

I looked up and saw Finn's face in the window.

I grinned and opened the window looking at him.

"May I come in?" Finn asked as if it was normal to be standing in bushes outside of a window.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" I asked curiously.

"That's too easy…besides, no one knows we're friends so your roommate might find out and that would ruin the secret," Finn replied climbing in the window.

"I don't get it…we've met twice in our lives…why can't we be friends?" I asked confused.

"Once again, too easy…it's more fun this way. We can get to know each other without interference which I know Colin and Logan would provide," Finn said simply.

"Right…so how'd you know that I liked coffee?" I wanted to know.

"The first time I saw you, you were getting coffee…and it was just a gut thing. How's life? Logan told me he saw you at the paper," Finn said making himself comfortable on the bed.

I nodded.

"How are you doing with articles?" he asked and seemed genuinely interested.

"Not too hot…I got a lead but I can't seem to make anything of it," I sighed leaning back in my desk chair.

"Really? I'm intrigued…tell me more," he requested.

"Well it's not much, but I was in the bathroom and I saw this girl with a gorilla mask…she was completely plastered. So I was kind of weirded out so I followed her and she got into this black SUV and yelled 'In Omnia Paratus' and that's it. I was trying to figure out what that meant or something but I can't seem to find anything," I said feeling lame.

I was glad to see him again because he was easy to talk to but I barely knew him…I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with him in my room.

Then again, I think it was that I knew I _shouldn't _feel comfortable and it was freaking me out that I _did_ feel comfortable.

"Was she wearing a dark red dress by any chance?" Finn asked.

I stared at him and nodded.

"That idiot girl…I told her not to attract attention to herself," he sighed.

"You know her?" I asked staring at him still.

"I was driving the car…it's mine. We were off at an event for the group," he nodded.

"What group? Tell me, please Finn! This is a brilliant story!" I jumped at the opportunity.

"I'm not really allowed to say anything…but here, I'll help you a bit," he offered.

I nodded and he leaned over my shoulder and typed something onto the computer.

"Here you are…this is all I can tell you. Oh and, talk to Logan…he seems to have a soft spot for you," Finn said after a moment.

I didn't look at the screen yet but looked at him instead. "Thank you Finn."

"Not a problem…now I'm supposed to be at a party with the others so I suppose I should head there before they notice. It was good to see you Rory Gilmore…until next time," he said leaning over and kissing me lightly on the cheek.

With that, he climbed out the window, shutting it behind him, and was off.

I watched him go and then turned to the computer.

0000

"Hey, Doyle, I think I want to change my story," I announced to my editor the next day at the paper

"Yeah?" he asked stopping at my desk

"Yeah. The downloading story was a dead end, there's nothing there," I told him even though I was pretty sure he agreed.

"You're telling me," he sighed.

"What?" I asked wishing he had said something before I wasted my time with Len.

"I got bored just hearing you pitch it. So what do you got now?" he asked as if he didn't trust me

"Okay. Well, last night I was in one of the bathrooms over at Berkeley, and this girl came in, slightly toasted, and she was wearing a full on ball gown with one of those plastic gorilla masks," I explained.

"Huh. Not something you see every day."

"Exactly what I thought. So I followed her out to the parking lot, and she got in this fancy black SUV, and said "In Omnia Paratus", which means "Ready for anything". I know, I took Latin," I continued.

"Quel impressed. Continue,"

"All this seemed a little weird, but interesting weird, you know? So, I don't know. Maybe it's all this hanging out with a real newspaper man like yourself, but my antennae went up. I felt there was a story there. Did you catch the subtle sucking up?" I hinted.

"Caught it. Continue," Doyle said again.

"So, I googled the phrase, not quite sure what I was looking for, but then I found this. See, it links the phrase with a club here at Yale. It's sort of a secret society kind of Skull and Bones kind of creepy group dating back to the 1800's. This phrase was their motto. Now, that alone, not that interesting. But here. Look," I said. I showed him the site that Finn had directed me to.

"Huh," Doyle said scanning the page. I knew it was catching his interest so from there I decided to work on Logan, as Finn had suggested.

0000

I talked to Logan but it didn't go as well as I had hoped. Instead of getting him to tell me something, he made me feel like an idiot.

I decided to go see Finn and see if he could possibly help me (and I just wanted to see him).

I went and stood outside of a door where he had mentioned having class and waited.

"Hey Ace," Logan said exiting the class ahead of everyone else.

I ignored him and stayed where I was.

"Right," I heard Logan mutter.

I waited until everyone else had left and the finally Finn emerged.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked staring at me.

"I wanted to see you, and I need some more help on my article," I said starting to walk thinking he would follow me.

"I'll come by later. Logan!" he said and hurried off after Logan leaving me standing there.

I was confused and just stood there staring after him.

0000

"Hello love," Finn said into my open window.

I just looked at him, not sure how to react.

"I told you I'd stop in…so here I am. So what's this I heard about your needing help with the article?" he asked settling onto my bed while I just looked at him.

"You don't have to help me…I can handle it," I said and turned back to my computer ignoring him.

"I want to…what's wrong with you?" he asked and I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"If you don't want to be friends that's fine but get out," I sighed.

"Love…I told you. I just want this to be a secret for awhile, I think Logan likes you and I don't want to deal with that because he'll interfere," Finn explained.

"Fine. I definitely don't think he likes me though…he won't help with the article," I told him.

"I'll take care of that…and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Someday I will give you some better reasons to keep this under wraps," Finn whispered but she could hear him because he was only 2 feet away from her head now.

"Until next time," Finn whispered and pressed a kiss onto her temple.

Once again, Rory just watched in awe as he left.

0000

A/N: Hated this chapter…I like the idea of the story though so I think I'm going to keep going. Sorry if it's disappointing.

Ryan's Note- Hey everyone thanks for reviewing so much to the last chapter. We're really sorry that it's taken so long but things have been insane. Look for another update to Aussie Adventure soon (it might be under a new title as a sequel though so keep your eyes peeled). Thanks and God Bless -Ryan


	4. Getting Ready

A/N: Sorry it's been so long.

0000

I looked up and saw Logan pass me in the newspaper office but I didn't say anything because Paris walked past looking sick. "You okay?"

"I think I had some bad host at one of the masses yesterday," she grumbled and walked away.

My computer bleeped and a window flashed up.

_Hey Ace, I've got a proposition for you._

I looked up and saw Logan looking at me expectantly. Blessings on thee Finn Morgan I thought as I typed. _Shoot._

_I'll help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions._

The response read. I stared at it not sure what to say. _What conditions._

_First condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions._

Now I REALLY don't know what to say.

_What do you say Ace? You in or out?_

For once in my life, I decided to take a chance. And I knew that Finn will be there if I needed him. _I'm in._

I looked up to see Logan's response but he was gone.

0000

I was a bit stressed after yelling at my dad about seeing my mom so I went back to my dorm in hopes of relaxing.

When I opened my bedroom door, I saw Finn lying on my bed asleep.

"Finn?" I asked poking him.

He didn't even move.

"FINN!" I yelled in his ear.

He sat up quickly and looked around before focusing on me. "Hello love."

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at him.

"I wanted to tell you that Logan caved and he's bringing you to the event," Finn explained after looking thoughtful for a moment.

"He said something of the sort earlier today. So when is it and what should I bring?" I wanted to know.

"Don't worry about any of that. I'm sure he'll tell you where to meet him. And other than that, I can't tell you much. Except that you're gonna have the time of your life," Finn shook his head.

"Come on, just give me a hint. Over night or anything?" I prodded.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Just live life by the moment, have fun," Finn insisted.

I sighed but decided to let it go. "You'll be there right?"

"Of course love. So I better be going. I just wanted to tell you that Logan finally agreed to let you come," Finn said getting up to leave.

"You can leave through the front door, Paris isn't here," I told him.

"Thanks but the window is fun," he said grinning.

With that, he left through the window and I just shook my head.

He was a really nice guy but one of the strangest I'd ever met, I liked it.

0000

"Headache, Doyle?" I asked coming into the newspaper office the next Monday morning.

"Charles Kuralt used to eat aspirin like candy. He ate candy like candy, too, hence the belly like jell-o. That was mean. The man's dead. So, how's the story coming? On that secret society," he wanted to know almost immediately. I was following him behind the row of desks.

"The Life and Death Brigade. Get this. I've got a contact," I dished as he read a memo that someone handed him.

"Inside?" he pressed.

"Deep inside," I nodded. I actually had two, Finn and Logan but Doyle didn't need to know that. I still considered Finn my real inside contact though.

"Who?" Doyle asked.

"Anonymous. Don't ask again," I insisted. Eventually if people kept asking I would blurt out that it was Finn and that would be bad so I was just going to tell everyone to let it go.

"Your call," Doyle said indifferently.

"I'm going to tell this story from the inside," I said excitedly.

"You'll be careful?" Doyle checked.

"Careful enough," I said. I knew that with Finn there I would be safe.

"Well, stay on it," Doyle replied.

"You bet," I said. At this point, there was nothing that he could have done to rip me off of this story. I like the way it was panning out.

"I love this. We just had a very All the President's Men moment," Doyle faced me for the first time since we started talking.

"Very," I agreed.

"Moving around the newsroom like that, felt good," Doyle said sounding excited.

"Let's do it again sometime," I suggested.

"Now?" Doyle wanted to know.

"Might look silly," I pointed out.

"Carry on," Doyle said walking away.

"Right, Chief," I called after him.

Later that evening I was checking my messages and found one from Dean.

I spotted an envelope with my name on it sticking to the window that Finn usually enters through and immediately I tuned out Dean's voice.

I pulled it off the window and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Be in your_

_Vestibule at _

_Four tomorrow._

_Blindfolded_

_The _

_LDB_

The note read. It wasn't Finn's writing but I had a feeling that he'd been the one to place it there where he knew I'd see it.

I looked in the envelope again and pulled out a piece of black cloth and looked at it curiously.

"It's your blindfold," Finn's voice said behind me.

I turned to look at him. "Why do I need a blindfold?"

"Colin's crazy about confidentiality. You'll be riding in the car with Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and myself so there's no need to be afraid," he explained.

"Who's Stephanie?" I asked.

"The girl with the gorilla mask," he explained.

"Okay…so what should I pack?" I asked again.

"I would suggest bringing an extra pair of underwear but other than that, don't bring anything that you can't disguise in a bag that a reporter could get away with carrying," he said after thinking for a moment.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because, then they'll know that you were talking to someone," he explained.

"Whatever you say," I shrugged.

"Okay, I need to go finish getting ready so I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I nodded.

"Goodnight Ms. Gilmore," he said kissing me close to my mouth but not quite on my lips.

I let my hand rest on the spot he had kissed as he closed the window behind him.

0000

A/N: Don't really know what to say. I started writing this a long time again, probably in early January and never finished it. My older brother died and this has sort of been the last thing I've been worried about. But thanks to the person with the penname Me.No.Read. whoever you are, you made me smile and I decided to write again. Thanks guys for being patient.

Ryan's Note- It's good to be back everyone. Thanks and God Bless.


	5. And we're off

The next day I was standing right where I was expected to be with the blindfold in place when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Hey Ace, you ready?" Logan asked.

I started to respond but he yanked me away and I didn't bother to continue, knowing that he wasn't really paying any attention.

He helped me into a car; I assumed it was an SUV because I had to take a rather large step to get into the car off of the ground.

"Hit it," Logan commanded.

"Ah, not so loud," Finn groaned.

His voice came from the front of the car and I was disappointed that he wasn't sitting next to me but I was glad to know that he was driving, I trusted him.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today," a girl, Stephanie I assumed, said.

"Oh and your voice helps," Finn said sarcastically. I almost laughed, but held back.

"Is the blindfold secure?" Colin asked near my ear.

"Secure and in place," Logan said.

"Our anonymity's crucial Logan, crucial," Colin insisted.

Under the blindfold I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Finn moaned from the front. It sounded more like an attention seeking moan to me, but whatever. I took the bait. "What's wrong with Finn?"

"Great job with the blindfold, Logan," Colin said sarcastically.

"I recognized your voices, Colin," I told him. It's not like I'm stupid. Of course, I did have a little extra help (I'd known who was in the car before I got it) but I would've figured it out on my own I'm sure.

"Could everyone keep it down, please," Finn begged from the front.

"Can we remove the blindfold now?" I asked, ignoring Finn.

"We're also hiding our destination," Logan informed me. Once again, I rolled my eyes under the blindfold.

"We had to leave at this ungodly hour," Finn complained. Now I was pretty sure that he just wanted me to pay more attention to him.

"It's four in the afternoon," I pointed out to him, once again taking his bait.

"He's got a thing about the sun," Logan told me, like it was a big piece of news.

"It's too bright," Finn agreed.

"So how come you're not wearing your gorilla masks?" I asked.

"She can see," Colin said woefully.

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled," I told him. I'd felt the need to prove to myself that I could figure something out without the help of Finn.

"She's sharp," Stephanie commented.

"Who's the girl?" I asked. I knew very well who it was, but I had to keep up the façade.

"I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it," she explained.

"Oh, Gorilla Girl," I said as if realizing for the first time. I waited to see how she would respond to the nickname.

"Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname," Stephanie said.

"Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight," Logan said before I really had the chance to say anything else.

"Overnight?"

"Didn't I mention that before?" he asked, a picture (if I could see) of innocence.

"Oh, must have slipped your mind," I said, not really caring at all.

"That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?" he wanted to know.

"No."

"No?" he asked.

"Nope," I said again. In fact, I was hoping to spend some time with Finn so it was a good thing actually.

"Hmm. Loose schedule. Good," Logan said. I felt a smart comment coming.

"We like our schedules loose, like our women," Finn said.

Like that.

"Clever," Colin said sarcastically from behind me. I almost chuckled.

"My God, it's early," Finn said yet again.

0000

"Rest stop time!" Stephanie said.

I felt the car stop and the doors opened.

"I'm not going," Finn moaned and I heard him hit his head off of the steering wheel.

"Ace, you coming?" Logan asked from outside the car.

"I'm fine," I said.

The door closed again and I assumed it was just Finn and I in the car.

"How're you doing love?" Finn asked.

"I just wish I could see," I sighed.

"Take off the blindfold…this will take them at least twenty minutes," he assured me.

I untied the knot that was holding the black cloth in place and blinked at the sudden light that hit my eyes.

"'Ello," he said grinning at me.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"You did a really good job pretending like you had no idea what was going on," he mentioned.

"I didn't really know what was going on…I mean I knew who was in the car but that's about it," I pointed out.

"Even so," he shrugged.

"So where are we sleeping tonight?" I asked.

"That I can't really tell you…but you'll be comfortable," he told me.

"Okay…will I be alone?" I asked.

"That depends…do you want to be?" he asked.

I studied his face, debating what my answer should be.

"I don't like being alone in scary places," I said as if it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't sure if he was getting my implication but it's not my style to just openly say things like that.

"Well you let me know if you're scared when we get there and I'll take care of the big bad monsters for you," he said laughing at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up."

"I'm glad you came," Finn said after a moment.

"Thanks…I am too," I said.

We shared a smile and I couldn't seem to look away from his green eyes but then he started quickly. "Shit, blindfold, now."

I looked out the window and saw that Colin, Logan, and Stephanie were approaching, arguing about something.

I quickly tied it to my eyes sat there like nothing was going on.

0000

That night after I'd taken in the atmosphere, left a message for Dean, eaten the plate of food that Finn gave me, tried to get information and filled three and a half notebooks full of notes (half of one not using "e"'s!) I settled onto my bed.

I heard someone outside of my tent but I assumed that it was someone streaking due to drunkenness.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked. It startled me.

I knew it was Finn from the accent so I told him to enter.

He came in, looking surprisingly sober, and sat on the corner of the bed.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Pretty well…the group didn't give me much but that's okay. I don't need them," I told him.

"Well that's a good thing. How was dinner?" he asked.

"A bit salty," I admitted.

"I'm from Australia," he said as if it explained it.

"I had no idea," I said rolling my eyes.

"I haven't gotten to see you very much today," he said.

"Finn…we were in the car like all day together," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we couldn't talk to each other so it was pretty pointless," he rebutted.

"I still don't see why we can't admit that we're friends," I said.

"I know…but someday, you'll know. And when you know, you'll be glad that I kept things like this for as long as possible," he said.

I studied his face and decided that it would do no good to argue. I nodded silently.

"What's going on tomorrow?" I asked.

"The main event. I can't say anymore, or I'll be castrated but don't worry…it'll be a lot of fun. I promise," he said.

I nodded silently again.

A grin crept onto his face. "Are you scared of these woods?"

"A little," I shrugged, not really thinking about it.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Sure."

He pulled back the blanket and slipped onto the tiny cot.

The only way we could both fit was with me half on top of him and my head settled on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me so that I wouldn't fall and kissed my hair.

"Good night Rory," he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

0000

A/N: I could offer a bunch of excuses as to why I haven't written anything but it doesn't really matter why. I'm sorry that it's taken so long but I've really had a hard time letting go of my older brother and everything. I'm hoping that my muse is back but I don't know, this chapter may have sucked and I'm sorry if it did…I tried my best.

Ryan's Note- Hey guys, like she said, we're sorry that it took so long. She doesn't know that I'm saying this (and she'll probably edit it out) but she really took Sean's death hard and she's just now starting to be herself again. She's completely recovered from the car accident (at least 95) and now it's just the emotional stuff that she's working on. Thank you all for the reviews and support during the last chapter. We're gonna try to get some more chapters out for this story and the others but I think it would help if we had your support. Let us know what you honestly thought of this chapter please. Thanks and God Bless.


End file.
